We have become babies! - One Punch Man Fanfiction
by Feeniex
Summary: Genos and Sonic become babies.
1. Chibified!

Where Sonic and Genos turn into babies :3

* * *

Saitama bald head lit up in the morning because of the harsh sun rays falling on his face. His eyes fluttered as he instinctively turned around to avoid the sun. But wait, where's Genos? Usually, the boy would be awake by now doing some chore or the other but today he was missing. It was pretty surprising actually.

Saitama didn't think much of it. He assumed he was at Dr. Kuseno's lab and went about his daily routine. Suddenly he heard a little gurgling sound. Was that his imagination? He slapped his face a few times with both hands and decided to go to the bathroom. But he heard another noise.

No, he wasn't making that up. There was something in this cramped apartment. Anybody else would've tried to find the source of the sound and tackle it carefully, but Saitama wasn't a normal person. He was far more stronger than normal.

"Who's that?" He casually asked. His fans, maybe? No, he didn't have fans. Although he liked the thought of having fans, he didn't want them to barge into his house. Could it be one of Genos' fans? That's honestly very creepy.

"Wah!" The voice said, but it sounded a little different from before. He slowly tiptoed towards the sound of the voice and noticed it was coming from under a blanket on the couch. He poked it slightly. It stirred. He grabbed the blanket and threw it away to one corner of the room.

He wasn't sure what he was expecting but it was definitely not this.

Saitama stared blankly at the sight in front of him. Two children, one that looks exactly like Genos and the other looks exactly like...Joints o' pain panic.

"What?" Saitama said in surprise. He rubbed his eyes again and again but every time he opened them he saw two children on his couch. Was this some kind of side effect of becoming too strong? No, that's dumb. There has to be a logical explanation.

"Of course! These children must've lost their way or something. Never mind, when Genos comes back we will look for their parents together. Although what a coincidence that these children look exactly like the people I know!" Saitama nodded, proud at his deduction.

Then one of the children suddenly extended their hands towards Saitama.

"Sensei!" The child said and bounced on the couch waving his arms wildly. Wait, what. Saitama closed his eyes took a deep breath and walked towards the phone without a word. He grabbed the phone and dialed somebody's number then decided against it. He picked the phone up and banged it on his head, crushing it in the process hoping at least now he will come to his senses.

But nothing changed. One of the babies, specifically the blonde one slid down the couch, ran over to Saitama and hugged his leg tightly. Oh, God.

"Sensei! Are you okay?" The baby asked and held him in a comforting manner. Saitama looked down at the child and the child extended his arms. Saitama picked the child up and stared at it for some time.

He looked exactly like that blonde cyborg. Could it really be Genos? Saitama could almost hear his brain whispering to him to go back to sleep. When he would wake up all of this would disappear.

"Genos...?" He asked hesitantly and the child's eyes lit up.

"Yes Sensei it's me!" He bubbled. "We've been chibified by the chibi monster." He said.

"Chibi-what now?" Saitama asked unable to comprehend anything this chil- Genos was saying. Genos quickly wriggled out of Saitama's grasp and switched on the news channel.

The news report went on talking about some monster who was changing heroes into little babies. The news report went on showing pictures of the heroes who had been 'chibified'.

Saitama suddenly pointed his finger at one of the heroes. "Is that what happened to you guys?" He asked, and Genos nodded his head vigorously.

"OK, now I get why you turned into...this." He murmured the last part. "But why is Joints o'Pain Panic here?"

"Speed o' Sound Sonic!" The said nin- baby ninja corrected. He jumped down and glared at Genos who in turn glared back.

"Saitama yesterday night I came to challenge you but this idiot metal tin can told me that disturbing Sensei's sleep is not allowed or something and began fighting me. This is all his fault!" He pointed towards Genos who was boiling with rage.

This was not Saitama's ideal morning.

"Keep it 20 words or less! Master is a busy man." Little Genos squealed at Sonic who ignored him. "Also don't tell sensei fake details!" OK, now Saitama was 100% sure the child was Genos.

He turned to Saitama. "The chibi monster came and attacked us when I tried to stop this stalker and that monster did this to us. I was at no fault!" Genos exclaimed.

Saitama places his hand on his eyes and stood quietly for some time. Genos gave Saitama a very sorry look. Saitama picked up Genos and held him up in the air.

"Hey!" Sonic suddenly yelped, startling Genos and Saitama. They turned to see Sonic on the verge of tears extending both of his he asking to be picked up as well? No, this was Sonic he hated him.

"What about me?" He questioned. Saitama sighed softly to himself and picked baby Sonic. For the first time, Saitama regretted being right. With both of them he walked towards the phone and called the first person that came to his mind.

"King, we have a problem."

* * *

The King engine roared. Saitama held both the children very carelessly. It was clear he wasn't handling it well. But King seemed even more concerned.

"So...Genos has been chibified?" Saitama nodded sadly without a word. Sonic in the meanwhile managed to somehow climb Saitama's head and started playing his head like a drum.

"Baldy! Baldy! I am hungry" Genos who was almost about fall asleep with a sudden bout of energy, using Saitama's other shoulder as a stepping stone climbed on Saitama's head as well and began to push Sonic.

"You dare insult, sensei!"

"Go away tin can!"

"You get off, Saitama's head, hedgehog!"

"I will do what I want!"

"Both of you stop it!" Saitama yelled. Both the children were grabbed by their little shirts by Saitama and dragged away.

"King, what do I do man?" Saitama asked looking miserable.

"Well, the hero association said that the antidote will be ready by next week...so..."

"NEXT WEEK?!" Both the children were still swiping at each other mid air trying to get a hit.

"You are on your own, man" King said and walked away before Saitama could say anything he shut the door and ran off. The King engine still roaring.

"Man..." Saitama let the children down and glared at both of them who immediately began punching each other.

"Both of you are pissing me off." He mumbled. Then he noticed Genos extending his hands. His metallic palm opening some kind of vent which Saitama had seen a million times before. This was bad.

"GENOS, NO!" Saitama yelled and grabbed his little cyborg hand. Genos instantly turned his head and gawked at Saitama. Then began to sob at the loudest volume possible.

"I am so sorry!" He bawled and both Sonic and Saitama shut their ears. Oh no. He never really noticed it before since Genos was always so stoic but this boy could scream like an albatross!

"Shut up!" Sonic yelled, but Genos completely ignored him and kept sobbing. Saitama, to stop his ear drums from rupturing quickly picked up the young cyborg and held him close to his chest.

"It's okay! It's okay" He said rocking around with the kid who seemed to mellow down. Sonic glared at the young Genos who gave a smile of satisfaction and held Saitama's shirt tightly.

Sonic curled his little hands into a fist and sent death glares at Genos. He ran to Saitama and grabbed his shirt.

"Sonic, what are y-

"I am gonna kill you, Saitama!"

"Let go of Sensei you bastard!"

"Sonic, Stop!"

"No, I will have my revenge!"

"Don't you dare!"

"This is going to be a long week..." Saitama muttered.

* * *

Art not mine. Found it in my gallery. Used it.


	2. Day 1

"What do you guys eat?" Saitama asked Genos and Sonic whose arms and legs were now taped. Genos blinked and smiled very gently while Sonic glared at Saitama.

"You think this tape can hold me down?" He questioned, mockingly but Saitama chose to ignore him. Genos' smile turned into a look of disgust. He scowled at Sonic who very easily ripped the tape around him and stood menacingly.

"Do I look like some kind of weakling? Hah! I am just very glad I managed to destroy all the amount of hard work you put into tying me up."

Saitama raised an eyebrow and stared at little Genos who gave a guilty smile. "Genos, can you rip the tape as well?" Saitama enquired. Genos nodded without a word and easily ripped the tape around him proving his point.

"Well, I did not expect your younger forms would be able rip the tape." Saitama picked both of them and let them free on the couch. Genos intently observed his teacher who went to the kitchen, opened the fridge and grabbed the first the thing he could see. Genos heard the sound of the gas and Saitama's cursing soon after.

Genos felt extremely terrible for burdening his teacher with the work he should be doing. He wanted to help, but he knew he would just cause more trouble. He stared at his toes which were considerably smaller than yesterday. He felt very vulnerable yet yesterday after the chibi monster attacked them-

"Oi, where's the T.V remote?" Sonic's voice interrupted his train of thought.

"Look for it." Genos instantly snapped back. Sonic shot daggers at Genos who ignored him in favor of going back to his thoughts. Sonic hopped off the couch in search of some kind of entertainment and grabbed a manga in front of him and joined Genos back on the couch. After a few minutes of flipping the pages he realized the manga was not for him and threw it on the floor.

Saitama emerged from the kitchen holding two glasses of milk with a worn out demeanor. He had gotten so used to Genos doing all the work it had become difficult to even boil milk without Genos' help.

He handed the glass of milk to Genos and Sonic. Both of them eyed the milk and then Saitama. The difference was, one was a gaze of admiration the other was of pure hatred. Both of them gulped down the glass of milk and fell back on the couch with a sigh.

"Oh yeah, what happened to the monster after he chibified you guys?" Saitama asked scooting Genos over and sitting beside him.

"That's the thing..." Genos recalled, thoughtfully.

"We defeated it." Sonic finished and earned another scowl from Genos.

"Wait, what?" Saitama raised an eyebrow almost not believing the bite-sized children.

"Apparently we are still just as strong as we are before. The only difference is our size." Genos explained.

"That's it? Geez."

"But sensei something feels different." Genos said.

"You are the only one who feels different. That's because you are weak. I feel just as same as before." Sonic hissed, opening a window of opportunity for Saitama.

"So, that means Sonic can take care of himself can't he? I'll call you to my apartment when the antidote is ready." Saitama and Genos both turned to glance at Sonic.

Sonic blinked in surprise. "Fine! I'll go home. Good bye, Saitama and tin can" He grumbled and jumped off the couch and scurried towards the door only to trip on the manga he had thrown earlier. His face planted on the floor. Sonic stayed put.

"Oi, you are still just as strong as before it shouldn't hurt." Saitama said. Sonic slowly picked himself up but stood still.

"Sonic?" Saitama got up to check on Sonic. Suddenly, an ear piercing scream bellowed through the walls of the tiny apartment.

"Ah, what the heck?!" Saitama blocked the sound by placing his hands on his ears.

"This confirms it, sensei! Our strength is just the same as before but it seems our maturity is decreasing gradually. If this keeps up we might actually become little children by the end of this week!" Genos screamed over Sonic's hearing.

"Are you kidding me?!" Saitama snatched Sonic and raised him up in the air.

"Stop crying!" He said and Sonic sniffed softly. The little ninja closed his eyes and sighed.

"So, let me get this straight. By the end of the week, you and Sonic will become little bratty five-year old's."

"Mentally, yes. Physically, no"

"So I will be stuck with two strong bratty children?!" Saitama stammered and fell on his knees. "I want my old life back..." He whispered to himself while Genos cocked his head to the side in confusion. Sonic opened his eyes again and glared at the bald man in front of him.

"I am hungry."

"Sensei I don't mean to be an inconvenience but I am hungry as well."

"What do you guys eat?" Saitama sighed in frustration.

Sonic and Genos glanced at each other. "I don't know." They said in unison.

* * *

Saitama sprinted to Bang's dojo.

"Are you sure Bang will be in his dojo?" Saitama confirmed with Genos who was on his right shoulder.

"Yes. The HA asked Bang-san to help heroes who were chibified." Genos replied.

"So, who exactly is this Bang?" Sonic asked, sitting on Saitama's left shoulder holding his shirt tightly so he dosen't fall.

"S-class rank 3. Hero name: Silver Fang. He owns a dojo. Age: 81" Genos said like he was reading it from a textbook.

"So, basically a useless hero." Sonic quipped only to be entitled with a smug smile from Genos.

"He is stronger than you."

"Oh, please." Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Looks like we're here." Saitama pointed to the dojo.

* * *

"Oh dear. Has Genos been chibified as well?" Bang seemed to be worn out and just plain out sick of life.

"You look...great." Saitama turned away to see the dojo looking very messy.

"This is the worst. I am the head of a martial arts dojo, not some kind of babysitter." Bang complained. "So, you want to feed them?"

"Yes. Do you have any idea?" Saitama followed Bang into the kitchen who handed Saitama a box.

"Add some milk and feed it to them. It's a special type of baby food made by the Hero Association."

"It looks like Dog food." Saitama chuckled.

"Good bye, Saitama."

* * *

Saitama placed the bowl of food in front of both the children and was about to grab his manga when Sonic pulled his shirt. Sonic opened his mouth and pointed to his mouth.

"Feed me."

"Eat on your own, Sonic." Genos snapped.

"I'll cry again." Sonic growled, and Saitama's face changed into one of horror as he immediately grabbed the spoon and fed Sonic.

Genos begrudgingly ate his food sending pleading looks at Saitama which went completely unnoticed. Genos finally snapped when Sonic stuck his tongue out at Genos. The cyborg climbed on the table and banged his foot.

"Incinerate!" He threatened and opened all of his incineration cannons.

Saitama immediately grabbed Genos and held him tightly.

"Genos, stop it right now!" He screamed. Genos' face changed into one of surprise, then into one of pure sadness.

"Sorry, sensei." He whispered and sat down quietly. Saitama continued feeding Sonic. Genos twirled his finger and spoon without touching the food.

Saitama let Sonic down after finishing his food and proceeded to pick up Genos' bowl only to see unfinished food and a crestfallen Genos. Saitama picked up Genos and plopped him on the table.

"Sorry Genos it's been a long day." He whispered and held a spoon near Genos' mouth. Genos slowly gulped down the food and placed his little hand on Saitama's finger.

"I am sorry, sensei."

"It's not your fault." Saitama smiled and took another spoonful. "Say 'ahh'"

"Ahh?" Saitama put the spoonful into his mouth who gulped it down without hesitation.

Saitama and Genos knew this was going to be a long week. But maybe it won't be too bad.

* * *

 **Fluufity fluffy fluff :3**


	3. Day 2

"You're in charge, Genos." Saitama grabbed his cape and fumbled to pin it on his shoulders. He tried to multitask by wearing the gloves and boots at the same time and failed horribly. Finally Genos helped Saitama wear the red boots, and Saitama slipped his gloves on.

"Why him?!" Sonic grumbled from the couch. Saitama fixed the buckle of his belt and checked one last time if everything was set.

"Because I don't trust you." Saitama answered, casually.

"I can take care of myself!" Sonic retorted, humiliated.

"Genos is in charge of taking care of the house." Saitama called out. Genos followed Saitama until the door and almost tripped but Saitama caught him and let him on the floor.

"Then I don't care." Sonic slumped back on the couch and went back to watching some programme about a girl in love with an alien.

"I'll be back soon. Don't break anything." Saitama warned and banged the door, breaking the handle. Saitama's curses were loud enough to wake the dead.

* * *

"Sonic, what are you doing?" Genos asked, breaking the silence.

"Trying not to die of boredom. Why do you care?" Sonic quipped.

"No reason." Genos said and went back to scribbling something on his notebook. Sonic rolled around on the floor for awhile until he finally couldn't handle the boredom. He pulled a chair and stood on it and leaned over Genos' shoulder.

"Can we do something else?" Sonic plonked his head on Genos' head. The little cyborg tried to shoo him away but to no avail.

"Leave me alone." He growled. Sonic pulled Genos' synthetic hair until Genos slapped his hand away.

"Why are you blonde?"

"I don't know."

"Why is Saitama bald?"

"Stop insulting sensei. Also stop asking worthless questions."

"Why are you such a wet blanket?"

"What will it take for you to stop irritating me?" Genos snapped.

"Fight me."

"No."

"Then let's play something."

"That is not a proper use of time."

"Well then, do you have a better idea, tin-can?" Sonic glared, indignant at the stubborn cyborg.

"Yes, I want to record and review Sensei's teachings." He said nonchalantly.

"That's boring. Do you have anything else to do here?" Sonic whined. Genos impatiently tapped his fingers.

"There is nothing to do here. Now please leave me alone." Genos pouted and continued scribbling until Sonic flicked his pencil. Unable to control his temper any longer Genos grabbed Sonic.

"That's what I am talking about tin-can." Sonic easily slipped out of Genos grasp and speedily slunk behind him. Genos aimed his incineration cannons and was about to fire when the doorbell interrupted their tussle.

"Oh Come on!" Sonic grumbled. Genos gave him a look of disgust and happily skipped to the door expecting Saitama. When he reached the door, he realized he was way too short to reach the doorknob. The person outside rung the door bell a few more times until Sonic snapped and jumped on Genos' shoulders. Genos staggered and was about to trip when Sonic leaned forward and opened the doorbell not before sliding off his shoulders.

Genos grasped Sonic's shirt and shot him a scowl that could incinerate any normal person...er...baby.

"What the hell was that?"

"That was 'helping'. Something which I don't usually do. You should be grateful."

"I never asked for any kind of help."

"Um...Hello?" A female voice interrupted. Genos' head snapped backwards to see the blizzard of hell Fubuki in her full glory, tired and weary and in her hand was a young girl. The girl's eyes were puffed. Maybe she was crying? Fubuki had dark circles under her eyes which was surprising considering she would never allow her beauty to be tainted.

"You were chibified as well, Genos? Talk about bad luck." Fubuki pointed to the young ninja who was equally confused. "Who's that?"

"That's Sonic. A good for nothing crimi-

"An amazing ninja." Sonic interrupted only to earn a slap from Genos on the back which resulted in a exchange of slaps between the two.

"I have had enough of you." Genos was cold with intensity cranked up to the highest and Sonic could feel the temperature rising.

"Shut your trap, metal shi-"

"Is Saitama here?" Fubuki asked interrupting the tussle. Before Genos could give an answer Sonic tackled him from behind earning a chuckle from the little girl in Fubuki's arms.

"ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!" He thundered and opened all of his incineration canon. He took aim but didn't blast. After all he couldn't betray Saitama's trust. The bald hero had trusted him to take care of the house and not burn it.

"Didn't think a cyborg could be chibified." Fubuki wondered out loud. She pushed both the children aside and swayed right in. Genos' breath was heavy and the steam pouring from his head was frightening.

"If you are trying to scare me, it's not working." Sonic huffed.

"Where's Saitama?" Fubuki asked ignoring the tense situation. She placed the child in her arms on the ground and pushed both Sonic and Genos aside for a second time. She scanned the house and realized he wasn't home.

"Don't touch me, woman!" Sonic growled ferociously rubbing all his hands against each other in order to remove the strong smell of Fubuki's perfume.

"Sensei went out some time ago." Genos answered.

"Who's that touchy woman?" Sonic whispered, annoyed at being ignored. Genos glared at him before realising it was absolutely useless to understand this ninja's mind.

"That's Blizzard of Hell Fubuki. B-class rank 1. She-

"She's a hero. I get it."

"Ugh, seriously?" Fubuki placed her hand on her head and sat down. When Genos analyzed the child near him he realized that the child seemed awfully similar.

"Lily of the Three Section Staff?" Genos inquired and the little child nodded. She stood up on her feet with difficulty.

"I have also been chibified Genos-san." She whined.

"Now who's that? Why does she have a flower on her head?" Sonic whispered.

"That's Lily B-Class Rank 74." Genos opened his mouth again to continue but thought the better of it. "She's a hero."

"Ugh. So many heroes."

Sonic fake gagged and Genos watched skeptically. He shook his head like he was done with Sonic's nonsense.

Fubuki audibly sighed catching everybody's attention. She seemed deep in thought. She tapped her fingers against the table until she stood up and placed her bag on the floor.

"Demon Cyborg Genos may I ask for a favor from you?" Fubuki asked sitting on the kitchen counter top.

"I refuse."

Fubuki clicked her tongue but she didn't seem disappointed.

"I brought the cabbage that your 'sensei' left behind in the diner and I paid for his dinners. In other words Saitama owes me." Genos winced.

"I like this woman. She like to exploit others weaknesses. Totally my style." Sonic whispered. Genos ignored him and closed his tiny hands into fists.

"What is this favor that you want?"

"Please take care of Lily for awhile. I will collect her afterwards. Apparently there's a monster and they need us to fight it." Fubuki explained. She noticed a mirror on the table and fixed her hair with it.

"Why not Tatsumaki?"

Fubuki's face showed showed displeasure and Genos decided not to question anymore.

"Very well. But only for a short while." Genos agreed, and Fubuki nodded before waltzing out. She placed her hand on Lily's head and gave her a little peck on the head.

"Be on your best behavior, Lily." She called out and slammed the door.

"Pshh. Now we are stuck with this little girl." The ninja used his leg and slowly pulled the bag Fubuki had placed on the floor to check the contents.

"Now you can stop pestering me about being bored." Genos explained and turned to Lily who was standing obediently staring at the door.

As a good and polite host Genos tapped Lily's shoulder lightly and asked "Are you hungry?"

"No, I am okay." She said and sat down. Genos moved away to make more space for Lily and turned to Sonic who pulled out something from Fubuki's bag. He was about to yell at him but he heard a tiny voice.

"Fubuki-sama must think I am a burden." Lily sighed and tumbled down. "I am sure she wants to get rid of me. I feel so useless."

"I feel the same. I think I am being a hindrance to sensei." Genos said. Lily nodded. She could understand the pain that Genos felt. The pain of feeling useless. The chibification was really an annoying thing.

"I wish the HA would ready the antidote soon."

"I agree. I don't want Fubuki-sama to lose sleep because of me. Her beauty must not be spoiled. The dark circles are not good for her." Genos raised an eyebrow but decided not to question it.

"Who wants to play?" Sonic sang holding a pack of cards. He waved it around.

"I want to!" Lily squealed and grabbed the cards from Sonic. He laughed and sat opposite to her.

"Stop acting like there's a stick up your ass and join us tin-can."

"I prefer doing something more productive." He snapped and walked away, but lily held his shirt.

"Please join us, Genos-san." She appealed her eyes glimmering.

"Yeah. Please Genos-san." Sonic imitated and chuckled at his own joke.

Genos thought hard and finally joined in. He shuffled the cards and smirked.

"I must warn you I am very competitive."

* * *

"So most of the members of Fubuki group were chibified? That must suck..." Saitama strolled casually with his hands under his head.

"Yep and I have to babysit Lily. I thought my condition was bad but you have to take care of two children and both of them are really bratty." Fubuki placed her hand on her cheek. "I am losing my sleep. This is not good for my skin."

"Ah! We are here." Saitama said pointing at his apartment when it came in his line of sight.

They climbed the stairs and the moment Saitama opened the door he was welcomed with a pillow to his face.

"I will kill you both!" Sonic's voice boomed as he hurled another pillow at Genos and Lily who were hiding behind the shoe stand.

"Welcome home, sensei!" Genos yelled and grabbed a pillow and pitched it at Sonic who gracefully dodged it. He laughed loudly but his victory was short lived as he was muffled by a pillow thrown by Lily.

"What in the world is going on?!" Saitama dodged another pillow pitched at him. Sonic throw a barrage of pillows at them, but Fubuki flicked all of them back with her psychic powers.

"No powers, Fubuki-sama!" Lily chuckled. She ran to Fubuki and raised her arms. Fubuki immediately picked her up. Genos carefully watched her and also did the same. Saitama blinked a few times before realizing what Genos meant and picked him up.

"It's not over. You both were cheating. There is no way I could lose to the likes of two meager heroes." Sonic snapped.

"What?" Saitama asked, lost at what Sonic was saying.

"Sonic is a sore loser, Saitama-sensei." Genos snuggled even closer. Sonic stopped hurling the pillows and immediately jumped gracefully into Saitama's arms. The hero caught him and held him close.

"Looks like somebody got jealous." Fubuki whispered.

"Whatever." Sonic muttered receiving a laugh from the Blizzard.

"Look at the house." Saitama mumbled. Fubuki noticed the entire house was covered with pillows.

"Saitama it's just pillows, not feathers. Just be glad that Genos didn't incinerate anything or that ninja didn't slice your apartment." Fubuki placed Lily on the couch and levitated the pillows with her psychic powers.

Saitama also placed the children down and picked the remaining pillows. After half an hour the house was just as clean as before and Saitama yawned loudly. Fubuki immediately smothered him with a pillow and aggressively pointed at the children who were napping. Their breaths were short, and the children were leaning against Sonic who was sleeping in between the two toddlers.

"I guess they were tired." Fubuki smiled. Saitama smiled softly at the children and covered their little forms with a blanket.


	4. Day 3

"Crap crap crap!"

"Language, damn it!"

"Damn! Hee hee"

"Saitama!" Fubuki scolded. She tapped his bald head and pointed her finger accusingly. Saitama raised his hands in defence and pointed towards Sonic.

"He began it." Saitama said and turned towards Sonic who was grumbling something to himself.

"Well, he is a kid. You're not." Fubuki huffed. She minced to where Sonic was seated and flicked his forehead.

"Don't curse when Lily is around. Got it?" Fubuki warned. Sonic paid no heed to Fubuki and tapped his fingers impatiently.

"Tin-can hurry up!" Fubuki turned her attention towards the young cyborg who was death glaring at the board. He held the dice tightly in his hand and murmured something to himself. He raised his hand at Fubuki and motioned her to be quiet. After a few minutes of Sonic's grumbling and Fubuki's occasional sighs Genos flicked the dice at a certain angle and it landed perfectly on the board. A six.

"WHAT WHAT WHAT THE F-

"LANGUAGE!" Fubuki slammed her hand on the table. Sonic slammed his fists on the table echoing Fubuki's movement. Genos sighed and slipped away from the point of chaos and cheekily climbed on Saitama's lap. Lily who was near Saitama clapped gleefully.

"Congratulations on your 16th win Genos-san." Genos grunted as an acknowledgement and curled into a small ball on Saitama's lap.

Sonic snatched a pillow and flinged it at Genos but Fubuki caught it and floated it away from the young ninja. Sonic stomped his foot and climbed on the couch kicking and punching the air.

Genos mewled in Saitama's lap and purred like a kitten before yawning. He closed his eyes and napped like a baby. A literal baby. Lily imitated the cyborg and nestled into a nap.

Sonic protested loudly but was paid no heed by either Saitama or Fubuki. Saiatama was reading the manga which he had already read like a hundred times while Fubuki tried to put something together in the kitchen while catching glimpses of the news. Sonic slipped off the couch and slithered towards the door. He stood on a chair and turned the knob and it made a 'creek' sound which startled Saitama. The hero immediately placed Genos on the side and banged the door before Sonic could slink out.

"What do you think you're doing?" Saitama asked.

"Going out."

"Where?"

Sonic ignored him in favour of of opening the door again which Saitama slammed shut for a second time in a row. Sonic growled and finally gave up. He slithered past the confused Saitama and pushed the window open. He turned around annd declared loudly.

"I am going for training."

"You can't train in that condition." Genos said, cross.

"I can and I will." He swiftly jumped out of the window and landed on the ground. He dashed towards the main city without looking back.

"Hoo boy." Saitama said. Fubuki immediately bonked his head with a ladle.

"What did I do?! Saitama groaned rubbing his head even though it did not have a single scratch.

"Go behind him. Don't leave a kid alone." Fubuki sashayed and went back to her cooking. Saitama muttered under his breath and walked out of the door. He waved to Fubuki who answered with a soft nod.

A huge sigh erupted from Genos. Lily noticed this and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"He'll be back soon." Lily whispered and Genos smiled softly as a response.

"It's not about Saitama-sensei leaving."

"Then?" Lily blinked in surprise. Why else was he crying?

"I was just so happy that ninja was gone. Fubuki had to ruin it just like she ruins everything. It would have been great if some car ran over that ninja or something. .." Genos sighed. Lily decided not to question his sanity.

* * *

"Stupid Saitama! I'll show him. I will be fine on my own! I don't need anybody to take care of me!" Sonic dashed through the streets and only stopped when he reached the familiar forest he lived in. He took a whiff of the air and skipped right into the abandoned building where he lived in.

He opened the door and stepped in. He scuttled towards the bed and extended his arms and then realized.

"Crap. I can't reach." He grumbled. He sighed loudly and went out of the broken house to take a look at the familiar view. He felt a wave of nostalgia. He placed his head against one of the trees and closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. He was rudely awakened by a big fur ball that jumped on his feet and made a big happy bleat.

"What in the- Ino? " Sonic instantly recognized the little piglet. Or was it a boar? Whatever. It had accompanied Sonic during one of his training session and had become Sonic's best friend

The little boar squeaked in happiness but jumped back and kept his distance.

"Hm It seems like you don't recognize me. But I am Sonic the ninja, Ino." Sonic smirked but Ino still squeaked from a distance. Sonic extended his hand and the boar slowly crawled upto him. It smelled his hand then squealed happily and jumped into his arms. Sonic nodded and fell backwards.

"Gosh you're heavy." Sonic slowly placed him down and took his stance. "I am here to train Ino. I will show you that I have improved from last time. Let me show you the fruit of my extensive training." Sonic grabbed his belt and-

 **CLANK**

All his ninja stars fell to the ground. Sonic blushed heavily and grabbed them in a hurry while the piglet snorted. Sonic glared the the piglet then snapped his fingers.

"You think I can't do it in this condition, do you?" Sonic swore that he saw the piglet nod.

Sonic grunted in anger then proceeded to attempt a jump up the tree. Only to fall face first on the ground. The splat sound made the piglet laugh even louder while an angry mud covered Sonic stood up and ran yelled angrily.

"How dare you?!" He flailed his arms wildly and chased the piglet round only to trip and fall again. Face first. Splat again. The piglet roared with laughter while Sonic struggled to get up. After a few minutes of a sad puppy face Sonic burst into tears.

This time it was Ino's turn to splat his face in the ground in order to prevent his ears from bleeding. The birds ran away from the forest never to come back while Sonic bawled his eyes out. After a few minutes of screaming (Ino says it felt like a few hours of screaming.) Sonic broke down into tiny sobs. Ino licked his face and tears.

Sonic wiped his eyes and gently pet Ino.

"I am sorry, Ino."

"Squeak!"

"But if you laugh at me again I promise to eat roast piglet tonight."

"SqUeEeAaAk" Ino ran around in circles. Sonic was about to retort loudly when Sonic felt a growl of hunger.

"SUEEEEEAAAKQQQQUUUUU" The piglet or boar ran into the forest as fast as it could while Sonic watched in awe.

"I think he ran even faster than me..." Sonic sighed and stretched.

"Welp, time to go back I guess.." Sonic walked back slowly towards Saitama's house while dragging his legs.

"Hmph I am just going back to irritate Saitama. It's not like I care about him fussing over me ir anything..."

* * *

"You're back?" Genos grumbled.

"Yes, Tin-can."

"I wish you never returned." Genos lamented.

"Too bad."

"Welcome back!" Lily cheered and Genos glared at her. Fubuki sighed and hit him with the ladle.

"You bi-

"No."

Fubuki sighed again and turned to Sonic. "Where is Saitama?"

"I dunno." Sonic answered as he stuffed his mouth with chocolates.

* * *

"Where is Sonic?" Saitama asked himself while standing on top of the HA headquarters. His stomach growled loudly.


	5. Day 4

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!" The kids raised their fist and shot it. Two rocks and one scissor.

"Looks like you lost, Lily." Sonic giggled and ran.

Genos nodded and smiled to himself. Lily stomped her foot and closed her eyes. She began counting loudly.

"1...2...3...4..." Genos immediately jumped up and and clung to the wall with the help of his cyborg mechanics and held tightly while Lily counted. Sonic jumped on the kitchen counter and climbed into the cupboard not a second too soon as Lily finished counting.

"48...49...50! Ready or not? Here I come." As Lily started walking Genos jumped down and followed her stealthily. Lily heard a soft footstep and turned around only for Genos to jump behind her. Lily turned back ahead right when Genos jumped back to his former position.

Genos realised how smart he was and smiled wickedly to himself. Lily swore she felt a presence behind her but she thought it was a friendly ghost and let it go. Now where was Sonic?

* * *

Sonic clambered under the sink and held his breath. That dumb Saitama didn't even have a big house. He had no place to hide and both Genos and Lily had banned him from using his 'ninja' skills. Sonic snorted when Genos bonked his head against the wall in a poor attempt to hide under the couch when Lily sensed something was behind her.

Sonic snickered to himself how he was better than Genos at hiding as Lily had not even sensed his presence.

Lily was confused as to where Genos-san or even Sonic-san was. She crawled to the couch and hoisted herself up. She stood on top of the couch and scanned the entire room.

 _"Aha!"_ She triumphantly celebrated inside her mind when she saw tiny Sonic under the sink tee-heeing to himself.

She jumped off the couch and landed swiftly on the ground. With hurried strides she snuck up to Sonic and yelled "Gotcha!"

Sonic immediately using his apparent Ninja powers camouflaged himself and crept away. Lily, baffled at the sudden disappearance of Sonic thought that maybe she had mistook the dirty black cloth under the sink as Sonic. (Which was placed by Sonic himself to fool the naive, young Lily.)

As she was about to jump back into seeking, Genos sprung out from under the couch and thundered, "That foolish ninja has broken the rules of the game. I demand that we stop the game and declare myself as the winner."

Sonic bounced out of his hiding spot. "Shut up, you- you- TIN CAN!"

"Can't think of an original insult can you, you barbarian?"

"Says the man who uses barbarian as an insult. What is this, the 1800s?" Sonic provoked Genos. Lily gulped as she slowly stepped back from the literally fuming Genos.

"Thiiiin iceeee." Genos hissed like a snake about to pounce on his victim and tear him apart. Sonic sticking out his tongue and dancing like a loon was the final trigger for the 'thin ice' to shatter.

Genos swung his arms and released his heated canons and aimed them at Sonic. Sonic brandished his sword (Which was actually a knife from Saitama's kitchen as his original sword was getting difficult to use as the sword was longer than him now.) and defiantly glared at Genos.

Lily squeaked and jumped to get their attention but the two hot heads preferred to keep her out of their tussle.

"YAAAAAARGH" Sonic bellowed and attacked Genos.

"Please don't mess up Saitama-san's house!" Lily suddenly screamed. A sound that stopped Genos in his tracks.

Genos' fans whirred loudly but stopped in the next instant. He closed his incinerators, cursed under his breath and turned away.

Sonic who was ready to pounce realized what Genos was doing and placed his sword into his sword holder as well. ("Knife-" Genos corrected but Sonic interrupted with a growl. "From sensei's kitchen." Genos finished.)

"Tch. I will kill you in a fair fight. Just so you know I may be courteous but not all assassins are like that." Sonic smirked.

"You're just worried that Saitama would kick you out of the house if you mess it up. _Again._ "

"That was not my fault! You and that flower girl did cheat that day!" Sonic flailed his arms. ("Ah those were good times." Lily reminisced. "That was two days ago." Sonic said.)

"We did not cheat!" Genos rebutted.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

This went on until the evening, Lily's screams acting as the background music.

* * *

"Good job today, Saitama." Fubuki smiled. Saitama stood beside Fubuki, a rare smile on his lips.

"It was nice of that Mumen Rider kid to help us out." Saitama said.

Fubuki hummed in approval. "He may not have been strong, but his sense of Justice is something that I totally admire."

Saitama nodded in answer and opened the door to his humble abode. "Hey! The house is clean!" Saitama exclaimed. Fubuki bonked his head with her purse.

"What did I even do?!"

"Is that really the first thing you say when you reach home. You have to be elegant, Saitama. What will the kids learn from you?" Fubuki shook her head in disappointment. "Watch and learn."

"We're back!" Fubuki sang in a sweet voice.

Lily, Sonic and Genos came running to the door with cheerful smiles.

"How was your day, sweetie?" Fubuki asked gently holding Lily. Saitama stared at nothing when Fubuki nudged him and broke him out of his trance.

Saitama sighed and turned to the kids. "How was your day?" He said, in the most boring voice he could muster. Fubuki had the frown of a disappointed teacher, mother and a father. Quite a scary combo.

"It WaS gReAt FuBuKi-sAmA!" Lily screeched like a hyena. Fubuki's eyes grew so wide that they might've popped out of her skull.

"What happened to your voice?" Fubuki squeaked, her voice cracking in surprise.

"I wAs JuSt tRyInG tO sToP gEnOs-San aNd SonIc-sAn FroM FiGhTing" Lily explained and coughed loudly. Saitama snickered in the background, only to earn a kick from Fubuki.

"TiN-Can WaS aT fAulT." Sonic blamed and glared at the Cyborg who was struggling to hold himself back.

"Oh my God." Saitama said and nonchalantly went back to removing his costume. "Genos sure must feel lucky for being a Cyborg. He can scream all he wants."

"..."

"Genos?"

"HiS VoiCe ThInGie BroKe." Sonic's rough voice was like chalk on a board. Fubuki sighed and held her ears.

Genos made various hand signs to communicate, but none of his intentions reached and all he got were perplexed faces.

"I ThInK hE sAiD SonIc Is ThE beSt." Sonic guffawed at his own joke. A very mad and disappointed Genos grabbed his notebook, scribbled something and shoved it at Sonic's face.

"SaMe." Sonic and Genos went back to bickering but this time with just flailing arms.

Saitama picked up the forgotten notebook and read the message.

"I HATE YOU, YOU BARBARIAN."

* * *

 **I know I am late but I am so glad that ONE decided to continue the OPM webcomic. The new chapters are even more funnier than before.** ヽ(^o^)ノ


	6. Day 5

Dr. Kuseno had a lonely week. Usually, he would have multiple visits from Genos either for a repair or asking for a new upgrade which would make him stronger. Genos was a determined kid, and he liked to work hard for him. Although Genos did make unreasonable requests sometimes.

Dr. Kuseno decided to be productive and slowly pushed himself to the lab and concentrated on the drone which crashed into the wall last week while testing. Dr. Kuseno was a lonely man.

"reeeee"

What even?

Dr. Kuseno's lab was in secluded place so there was no chance that someone could break into his lab. He was scared. Had someone broken in even after all the precautions he had taken?

No, it has to be some gear or some machine which he must have left on.

"grEeerrrr"

That's not a noise which one of his machines would make. He had precious equipment in the lab which if went into the wrong hands could act as weapons of mass destruction. He had to protect them at all costs.

Dr. Kuseno quietly picked up the gatling gun which he was going to attach to his drone and held it tightly hoping he wouldn't have to use it. He tiptoed towards the sound.

"ree"

He was sure of it. The sound was from near the door. He aimed the gun and moved a box containing all his tools and-

"A child?" He asked no one in particular when he saw a tiny toddler who for some reason seemed to resemble Genos in so many ways.

"Are you lost?" He asked, softly.

"Reee"

"Where are your parents?"

"reee"

"How did you get in?"

"reeeeeeeeeeeeeewe"

"Oh my." Kuseno said as he tried to pick up the child. Surprisingly, he couldn't pick the said child.

"I sure am getting old. Ho ho." He laughed, and the toddler suddenly seemed to go mad.

"reaEaeeWeaeEeesasSsSSsss"

"My, my are you alright? That sure is a weird sound you are making."

The blonde-haired kid jumped up and down and rolled all over the floor in an attempt to say something but failed miserably.

"Is there something you want, dear?" Kuseno felt a strange connection to the strange child who strangely resembled Genos.

The kid finally seemed sick and tired of jumping around ran straight to Kuseno's table and hopped up.

"Oh my! What a strong child!" Kuseno thought to himself. The child picked up the notebook on Kuseno's table and scribbled something and showed it to Kuseno who read it carefully and reeled in shock as it read:

"I am Genos."

"Genos?" He asked.

"I have been chibified." He scribbled on the paper, glad that Kuseno had finally recognized him.

"Chibified? What is that and what in the world has happened to your voice? "

Genos had a long story to tell um... Write.

* * *

Genos was bored. Looks like there is a first time for everything. In his entire life he always had something or the other always going on. Fighting monsters or being busy around the house...something...anything...and to top it all off he couldn't even talk after yesterday's fiasco. All he could do was a strange whirring noise and Sonic had a fun time with that.

At the dinner table he had a horrible time.

"reee"

"Geez, Genos you better get your sound system fixed up." Fubuki Sighed as she gently touched her forehead. "My head hurts, and we can't even understand what you are saying."

"Why are you even here? Go home!"

"Shut up, Saitama."

"ReEEeeeeEEEEEeeeeeEEEEE" How dare Fubuki insult his sensei?!

Sonic smiles and plops all the carrot on his plate onto Genos' plate. "Ohhhh Genosss! Of course I will give you all my carrots. You don't have to BEG for them. You poor little thing." Sonic giggled in the most atrocious manner and hopped off the table. (Lily asked Fubuki for more milk as well but she was busy trying to convince Saitama to join the Blizzard group. Fun fact: Saitama didn't hear a word of what she said.)

Genos angrily gurgled and Saitama shot him a look.

"Genos, man that sound is really irritating."

OH FOR EVERYTHING THAT IS HOLY.

He has done it now. He has committed the biggest sin known to mankind. He has disturbed the strong mental state of his sensei. Appalling. Disgusting. There are no words to describe the horrifying mistake he has made. Dread creeped into his heart as he turned his head towards Saitama to see the effect of the horrible noise he has made and there he saw it. Saitama had the most stoic and indifferent expression in the world. Oh no! what has he done?

Unable to face the fact that he couldn't apologize for his mistake nor could he ease Saitama sensei's pain he slowly jumped off his table and decided to confront Sonic.

"TREEEEE!"

"Yes, the trees look great today, Genos." Sonic said as he slowly stirred his coffee. (Well, Fubuki's coffee but she dosen't know THAT yet.)

"reEEEeeeeEEEEEeeeeEEEEEEEeeeeeeEEE"

Sonic turned around and glared straight at him and Genos glared back just as intensely.

"I know you are my biggest fan, Genos but you don't have to cheer me on every second. I need my time alone." Sonic laughed, obnoxiously and left.

Genos couldn't respond. He whirred a little more loudly and then he decided he had enough. He decided he had to fix this problem and stomped right towards the door and slammed it.

Sonic and Lily jumped at the sound. Lily screamed.

"Genos-san! Oh no! Sonic-san you pushed him a little too far." She pouted.

"Tch. He is just a little puss-

Suddenly a truck fell on his head.

"WHATINTHEWORLD?" He immediately turned around but there was nothing there.

"YOU! B-class loser! what did you do?!"

"Hey! Mind your words. Respect your elders." Fubuki responded, sarcastically and bonked Saitama on the head with her handbag.

"Go after Genos."

"He can take care of himself." Saitama tried to drown in the couch but decided not to after Fubuki held her ladle up, menacingly. Saitama got up and dressed himself albeit a little slowly and opened the door. He gave his couch a soft good bye and closed the door.

"Now you, Sonic!" Fubuki poked Sonic with her ladle, and he jumped.

"What do you want now?"

"Help me in the kitchen."

"Absolutely not! What do you take me for?!" He whined. (Sonic says that he never whines but Lily and Fubuki both swore that he whines all the time like a real toddler. Saitama also nodded ferociously.)

Sonic tried to escape through the door but Fubuki used her psychic powers and dragged him to the kitchen. Lily in the meanwhile had settled on the couch and accidentally jumped on the remote and had switched on the TV. The news channel lady screamed about some monster that was creating havoc.

"Oops! Let me switch it off." Lily reached for the remote with her tiny hands but was stopped by Fubuki.

"No, it's all right. I want to hear the news." She boinked Sonic one more time and dragged him to the cutting board. and gave him a tomato. Sonic frowned at the tomato. (Sonic later said that the tomato glared back. Fubuki said that Sonic had lost his mind.)

Fubuki stood behind the couch while Lily surfed on the couch. The lady on the TV kept screaming about a large monster attacking the town and Sonic's ears perked up. Genos was out there. He knew Genos could take care of himself after all he was an S-class hero. Not that the title means anything to him. Sonic didn't want to believe it but he was a little worried about Genos. Maybe he did push him a little too much. Sonic hoped he would be OK.

* * *

Genos came back around dinner time, and he was welcomed with a very happy and excited Lily. Fubuki nodded happily while Sonic just struggled to cut the tomato.

Genos turned to see Sonic helping in the kitchen and was extremely shocked. He was helping out! Genos climbed on the kitchen counter and grabbed the knife.

"Oi! Tin can! I can do it myself." Sonic grumbled but Genos sighed, loudly.

"You are doing it wrong." Genos told a growling Sonic and cut the tomato effortlessly. Fubuki smiled.

"No one asked you." Sonic muttered to Genos.

"Hey, at least you are helping out. I wasn't even doing that." Genos whispered. (Lily later told Genos that Sonic had been cutting the same tomato since the time he left. After that Genos lost all respect for Sonic.)

'What, Tin-can?"

"Nothing."

Fubuki dragged everyone on the dinner table after Genos and she made quick dinner.

"Where is Saitama sensei?" Genos asked.

Fubuki knew that telling Genos that he was out looking for Genos would trigger a bomb so she just blatantly lied.

"He went out to train and told us not to disturb him."

"Amazing! Saitama sensei went out to train even in this cold. I could never be as impressive as him." Sonic opened his mouth to spill the truth and Fubuki picked up her ladle. Sonic didn't speak after that.

"Hey Genos-san, Sonic-san was quite worried about you when you left." Lily squeaked.

"I was not!"

"ew"

* * *

"Where is Genos?" Saitama asked himself while standing on top of the HA headquarters. His stomach growled loudly. He sneezed.

 **Sorry for late upload. Life hit me like the truck that hit Sonic.**


	7. Day 6

Genos and Sonic flumped on the couch. They had been watching the TV for the whole day and boy did Sonic's eyes hurt. But he wasn't going to stop watching. Even if it means his eyes fall out of his socket, he is going to sit tight and watch TV. He is going to watch more than Genos. He glanced at Genos and noted that Genos didn't look tired at all. How can he watch so much TV?! He can't lose!

Fubuki and Saitama both had noticed this. The competitions between Genos and Sonic were getting ridiculous. Genos acted like he didn't care, but care he did. Just an hour ago Sonic had challenged Genos to a "Who annoys Fubuki more?" contest. Genos of course gave the expected reaction of "What kind of a ridiculous contest is that?" But after the contest started Fubuki pointed out to Genos that it was more ridiculous to add green food coloring to her face wash making her look like a monster. Sonic won the contest since Fubuki did not use the face wash and Genos threw a tantrum large enough to wake Saitama's lost motivation.

Saitama, although seemed unbothered about the whole situation, had noticed all the changes taking place in Genos. Saitama remembered the first day he saw baby Genos. (Lily calls it the day of the birth of the cute chibis. The author calls it "Chibified" and now realizes that it was a stupid name while Saitama calls it the beginning of the apocalypse.) He was smaller, however his personality had not changed at all. Genos would still piss on everyone else except for Saitama and he had no doubt that if Sonic had challenged Genos on the first day to something as stupid as this, Genos would not have accepted it. The chibification was getting to Genos. It was obvious to everyone.

Nobody really wanted to bring up Genos' situation because to everyone it was still more obvious that Genos was the one suffering the most. There would be times when Genos would do something that was completely unlike him then Genos would realize what he had done and he would keep apologizing over and over again. Out of all of them, the one who was most afraid was Genos. The little cyborg was really scared.

Sonic, on the other hand, had not changed much, only his contests had gotten dumber over the days. Fubuki says it's because Sonic was childish from the beginning. You can't go below the ground floor now, can you? Lily's opinion was different. She said that you can go below the ground floor. You can dig and go to the core of the Earth. Genos that you can't really survive there because there's too much heat but he was really quick to add that Sonic would be fine since Sonic was flaming hot garbage anyway. Sonic added that he already knew he was flaming hot.

"All right then." Fubuki twirled her hair as she sat with her legs crossed on the couch. Sonic tried to push her off the couch while Genos tried to crawl on Saitama's lap.

"Sonic, stop that," Fubuki warned as she twirled her finger and plopped Sonic on the far right corner of the couch. Fubuki glanced at Lily one more time to see if she was comfortable. Lily slept soundly on the kitchen counter. Nobody bothered to wake her up since she seemed to be having a great dream. She was smiling and laughing so hard that even Sonic had to stop and wonder what the heck was going on in her little mind.

"So it seems that the chibi monster is back," Fubuki announced catching the entire room's attention.

"But we defeated it. How did it come back?" Genos asked. Sonic joined Genos and even Saitama closed his comic book which Fubuki considered as a huge achievement.

"This time it seems to be the brother of the chibi monster or whatever. Apparently, this one calls itself chibi monster two."

"Wow, pretty original name." Sonic snapped only to shut up after seeing a floating ladle.

"So as I was saying there's another chibi monster and it seems most of the popular heroes are in danger," Fubuki explained while pointing her finger at Sonic. "You get what I'm saying?"

"I totally understand!" Sonic replied, sarcastically. "Your heroes are incompetent as heck. Jeez, I defeated that chibi monster in seconds. What a bunch of losers!" Sonic cackled and Genos sighed in response.

"Are you stupid?" Genos glared at Sonic. "First and foremost you didn't defeat the monster on your own. I helped and also-

"I didn't ask you to." Sonic rolled his eyes.

"ALSO" Genos repeated and glared at Sonic. "What we defeated was the chibi monster and this one seems like an upgraded version."

"Pretty sure I can defeat this one as well. I don't need any of you losers to help either." Lily giggled at the perfect moment and turned the other way. "That kid's not sleeping." Sonic stood up on the couch and growled at the sleeping Lily.

"Now, Fubuki." Genos turned to the said woman who turned her ice-cold gaze towards Genos.

"What?" She asked.

"How come only the popular heroes are in danger?"

"Well, you see...people want to see how the heroes would look if they were chibis," Fubuki replied.

"I don't understand?" Saitama said. For a moment Fubuki silently applauded that Saitama had even managed to listen to the conversation without tuning out in between.

"Very good question sensei!" Genos nodded. "Fubuki, answer quickly. Don't you dare make sensei wait."

"Fine, fine calm your gears, will you?" Fubuki flipped her hair and smiled at Saitama. "Take Amai Mask for example. He is a good looking guy, everyone loves him. He has one of the largest fan following in the hero association. Everyone wants him."

Sonic swears he heard something inside Saitama die.

"Fans can be a little crazy they want to know everything about their idols. Their likes, dislikes, background, family, and childhood. Now what some of the fans want is for Amai Mask to fight this chibi monster and turn into a chibi. Do you get me now?"

"I don't," Saitama replied. "What is the point of turning him into a chibi? I don't get it."

"It's just a fan thing, Saitama. I don't get it a lot either. Look at the hero association discussion forums." Fubuki pulled out her phone and read aloud some of the comments.

"OMG! WHAT IF AMAI MASK FIGHTS THIS THING AND TURNS INTO A CHIBI. HE WILLL LOOK SOOOOO CUTEEE UWU"  
"Amai pls fight this. if you turn into a chibi i will be so happy."  
"Did you guys look at the B-class hero who turned into a chibi? He looked just like his fanart."  
"You guys are gross. Amai is cute the way he is. Amai pls like this post."  
"Says the guy who makes Amai furry fanart for a living."

Fubuki looked up to see a disgusted Sonic and confused Saitama.

"What is wrong with these people?" Sonic stuck his tongue out and pretended as if he was gagging.

"I understand!" Genos suddenly burst out catching everyone by surprise. "I understand the emotions of these fans. I too want to know what sensei looks like if he was a chibi. It's an interesting thought." Genos nodded, convinced with his statement. Sonic suddenly perked up.

"We should check out Genos' forum," Sonic said and before anyone could process anything Sonic grabbed the phone and typed in Genos and began reading the comments.

"WHERE IS HE?"  
"my cinnamon roll. I miss him so much T_T"

"could he have been chibified? o_0"

"I wish he would at least make an update...

"It seems no one really knows about Genos. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing." Fubuki stated.

"Maybe I should be the hero for these fans and reveal what truly happened. What do you say, Genos?" Sonic slapped his tiny knee and laughed like a motorcycle without a muffler. Sonic noticed the lack of reaction from Genos and laughed even louder, only to be promptly ignored. Genos seemed deep in thought for a while then suddenly he spun towards Saitama.

"Sensei! Do you have an album of you as a child?" Genos asked, intently. Following this sudden outburst, Fubuki laughed her head off. Genos glared at Fubuki while Sonic just wondered if she lost her screws.

"Saitama as a child? I keep imagining a bald child. Oh my God, it looks so ridiculous." Fubuki's laughter echoed in the dingy apartment waking Lily up. The little girl sat upright and pointed at Fubuki, not uttering a single word. Lily realized it was better to stay quiet then ask questions because she always knew that Fubuki-sama had become a little...eh.. unhinged after working so hard for the Fubuki group. Poor Fubuki-sama.

"Wish I could see what kind of mental picture she has in her dumb head. I would get some entertainment," Sonic grumbled.

Saitama, after a long pause, spoke out "I was wondering..."

"Hey, Saitama do you actually have an album? You need to show it to us!" Sonic asked. (More like ordered Lily corrected.)

"Sensei do you want me to throw this fool out?"

"Shut it, Genos. I want to see the album as well. Don't spoil the fun." Fubuki cut, sharply.

"You should respect Sensei's privacy!"

"Oh please. Children shouldn't talk when adults are having a discussion."

"You? An adult? You are the biggest child I know, you C-grade hero."

"It's B-grade! Get it right. You have no right to judge. You are a wanted man!"

"Listen here y-

Saitama suddenly stood up with full force causing a bust of wind through the room. Fubuki and Sonic held each other tightly. Genos stared at his teacher in awe. Lily clapped her hands. Saitama then uttered two words that caused both Sonic and Fubuki to almost fall from the sofa.

"The time."

Sonic could feel his thoughts running at the speed of light. The time? What is he saying? Is he saying that it is time to kick us out? No! I refuse to go back to a pig who laughs at me. (Ino sneezed. The piglet wondered who was thinking about him.)

Fubuki, on the other hand just seemed lost.

No one spoke for a good five minutes until Genos broke the atmosphere by falling to the floor and screaming. His screams caused Fubuki's optimistic side to curl up and die. Goodbye, happiness.

"G-Genos what happened?" Sonic whispered.

"The sale..."

"huh?"

"The sale has ended. Darn it! Sensei, this is all my fault. I should have reminded you!"

"I am pretty sure Saitama is not talking about the sale," Fubuki said, unsure. (Lily later said that Fubuki's voice shook like a fish out of water. Maybe it was because all of the room already knew the truth. Deep inside we all know what Saitama truly cares about. We all know Saitama's one true love.)

"My potatoes. There was a buy one get one free offer for the potatoes." Saitama's voice floated along with the wind, through the window. It traveled into the vast world and was heard by the potatoes in a bag, belonging to a happy woman. The woman held the bag of potatoes close to her bosom, happy that she managed to get so many. The woman suddenly noticed that the temperature of the potatoes rose. In her confused state, she picked one of the potatoes up and noticed that it was a little pink...almost like it was blushing.

* * *

Genos' gears were running at high speed. He could see a woman outside the window glancing at her potatoes over and over again. The strange woman distracted Genos from his thoughts. He was in a trance when Genos felt a hand on his shoulders. He found Sonic behind him. Genos' immediate reaction was to yell at Sonic but something about Sonic's expression made Genos quiet. Lily peeked through the door to hear the commotion

Sonic brushed his hair with his hands.

"What's bothering you?" Sonic asked. Genos was about to turn away when Sonic's words stopped him. "I know it's about the whole chibi thing. You found out something didn't you? Tell me."

Genos sighed. "This." Genos pushed the phone toward Sonic. Lily jumped out and read along with Sonic.

From: The Hero Association  
To: The Demon Cyborg

"The Demon Cyborg?"  
"Just read the message."

Sonic skipped most of the formality in the message and stopped short as he read the heart of the message and Lily read it aloud.

"The antidote for the chibification may require ten months."

Sonic sighed. "Ah, crap. Ten months?"

After that Sonic was silent. He didn't know what to say until Lily finally spoke out.

"I don't want to stay like this. I want to go back to the Blizzard group. We have to find another way!" Lily's voice burned with determination. Both Genos and Sonic nodded. They had enough. No more relying on others.

"I have a plan." Sonic smiled eerily. Lily and Genos felt a chill up their spines but they heard him nonetheless.

After hearing Sonic's plan Genos sighed.

"That is the most ridiculous plan I have ever heard."

"You do realize that this our only chance unless you want to wait another ten months?"

"I am on board, Genos-san and Sonic-san! Let's do this!" She smiled and held her hand out.

Genos sighed again but a small smile was hiding behind his irritation. Sonic went in for a fist bump. Genos went in for a handshake and Lily went in for a high five.

Thus the most awkward handshake was created.

The trio silently decided to never talk about this again.

* * *

 **Beat that handshake, Pewdiepie.**


	8. Day 7

Genos sat on the kitchen table with a screwdriver in his hands. He was prone to overthinking things, and for the past week Genos had done nothing, but overthinking. What if we don't turn back to our original forms? What if Saitama sensei gets sick of taking care of me and finally suspends me from the position of his disciple? What if he was never able to find the monster that destroyed his town just because he was hit by some stupid ray that caused his size to decrease?

This was finally the end of the week. He was able to get a good amount of rest yesterday night thanks to Sonic and Lily's encouraging words. (Although, Genos would never admit that to them.)

Saitama had also noticed the increased energy in the room, but he opted to not say anything or maybe he just didn't care enough to say anything. Whatever it may be yesterday's dinner had been quite peaceful.

Genos snapped himself out his thoughts and continued to modify his blasters. This was finally it.

* * *

Sonic fixed his belt. He grabbed all his ninja stars and laid them out and checked each and every one of them to see if any of them are blunt. He picked one of them up and threw them towards his back.

He checked his sword and realized that it had been a long time since he used it to slice anyone. He grinned, and all the excitement that was bubbling inside him was finally going to get it's outlet in a few hours.

He turned around, and the ninja star he threw had struck a flower and petals fell to the ground, gracefully.

* * *

Lily was a young girl of fourteen. A fourteen year old becoming a B-class hero was quite an accomplishment. She had dedicated her entire life to the Blizzard group and Fubuki. For her the Blizzard group and Fubuki meant everything. She wasn't as tough as Fubuki was and she couldn't even hold a candle to Genos and Sonic's strength, but she would try her best today and she would show everyone that she was more then capable of becoming a S-class hero along with Fubuki.

Lily silently polished her three section staff as she remembered the cute and extremely original nickname she had. Lily of the three section staff.

(Everyone thinks that it is the laziest hero name ever, but Lily likes it so no one says anything.)

* * *

"What the hell?! Why are these idiots and Lily acting so dramatic early in the morning?!" Fubuki asked, sleepily.

Saitama shook his head and buried himself under his cover.

Fubuki continued her rant. "Do you know what Sonic told me?"

"What?" Saitama asked, uninterested.

"He told me that the time was right, and he was going to gain his past strength and that the flowers were in full bloom and some nonsense. I am so done. I am going back to sleep." Fubuki closed her eyes while thinking about how her house was far better then Saitama's couch and also about how beneficial it would be if Saitama joins the Fubuki group.

* * *

Genos visited last evening the moment he got the message from the association. The doctor had made some modifications to Genos and also packed some food for Genos.

Now, Genos, Sonic and Lily were quite happy eating some yummy breakfast.

"This is so good!" Lily beamed. "Thank your doctor for us, Genos!"

"I will!" Genos answered. He knew that the doctor would be quite happy to hear this compliment. Although, Sonic wasn't saying anything his happy munching noises was a good enough statement.

The clock struck again. It was 6:00 AM. Genos and Lily jumped off the chair. It was time.

* * *

"Time to drink some milk!" Lily gave them each a glass of milk. Sonic stared in disgust. Genos gulped it down while Lily took a few sips at a time and finished it.

"Why in the world are we drinking milk?! I thought we were adults?!" Sonic made some barfing noises while Genos shook his head in disappointment.

"What are you, Ten? Drink it."

"No." Sonic jumped up the table and jumped to the sink and tried to empty it. He was too slow. Lily grabbed him with her staff and Genos opened his mouth while Lily poured the milk down his throat. This was something that happened usually at 9:00 AM in the morning, but today was quite a special day.

Lily giggled as Sonic gulped the milk down and began rolling on the floor. "Why?! Why do you hate me so?!"

Genos sighed again as checked his phone.

6:19 AM

They should leave before Saitama wakes up.

* * *

Genos followed Sonic outside and waited for Lily. The area outside of Saitama's apartment was usually empty.

"You know something, don't you?" Genos asked while Sonic stared off into nowhere. Sonic didn't react for awhile and Genos decided to repeat his question when Sonic responded.

"When we were brawling the other day, I reached the chibi monster before you."

"And?"

"He was quite talkative. He kept talking about potions and stuff and about how he had reached the ultimate potion." Sonic turned to Genos who was listening with rapt attention.

"Do you remember what he said afterwards?"

"I remember." Genos stopped to think and then he answered. "He said something about holding it for ransom after his potion works. I don't know what 'it' refers to."

Sonic closed his eyes. "What could he hold for ransom? The chibified heroes? I doubt it since he was so weak he died when one of my ninja stars hit his arm."

"I would say he was a wolf disaster level, but that's still ridiculously weak." Genos mumbled.

"At that strength level he wouldn't be able to even touch anyone. Heck, even a civilian is stronger than him. To hold someone for ransom, you need to catch them first, and the chibified people retain their original strength."

"There's only one thing he can hold for ransom then." Sonic turned to Genos who seemed to be deep in thought.

"The Antidote." Both of them said at the same time as they looked at each other. Genos finally realized everything. Sonic seeing that he outsmarted Genos was quite pleased with himself and began rubbing his hands acting all evil. (Lily came down the stairs, saw Sonic then started having second thoughts about following a plan formulated in this strange man's head.)

"The first chibi monster infected many with his chibi potions, and now the second one has the Antidote. Beat the second one up, get the antidote." Sonic explained. Lily joined them right as Sonic finished his statement.

"Let's find that stupid thing."

* * *

"Why is the chibi monster two so much bigger than the first one?" Lily asked while she stretched her neck to get a good look at the entire thing.

"Well the first reason is upgrades."

The chibi monster turned to them and smiled. Lily didn't know whether to be creeped out or smash his head.

"The second reason is that we have become smaller." Genos fired up his incinerators and Sonic placed his hand on his sword ready to strike at any moment.

Lily waved her hand and placed her dominant hand on the three section staff.

"Mr. Chibi Monster! Hellooooo"

"Hello, little girl. Are you here for the antidote? I was surprised to see that none of the heroes were coming to me for the antidote." The monster wiped his tears.

"My stupid brother must not have conveyed the message properly! Shameful! That's all right. Why don't you three buy the antidotes and advertise it as well? Don't worry I will give you a discount if you agree to advertise."The chibi monster sat down and began writing something on his notepad.

"Tell me your names kiddos."

"What in the world do you need money for?" Sonic was quite agitated.

The monster sobbed twice and turned to Sonic. "I had a dream once."

Sonic picked up his sword and was about to slice him when Genos pulled Sonic back.

"Genos, please. I do not want to hear the back story of a this monster. If you won't let me slice his neck then at least let me slice my own neck. I hate backstories."

"I wanted to become a ballet dancer!"

Lily snorted.

"To dance like the beautiful twinkling stars. To do the Assemble-"

"Assemblé."

"Genos, stop giving our enemy ballet lessons." Sonic sighed. "Why was that a sentence I ever had to say?"

"To dance along with the beautiful maidens. That's all I ever wanted." The monster stood up and began to wriggle.

Sonic desire to live, suddenly died.

Genos had enough. Genos aimed his incineration canons, not before letting go of Sonic and let the blast do the talking.

Sonic, relieved to be free from Genos' grasp aimed his Sword and began his onslaught of attacks.

Lily grabbed her three section staff and before she could attack with it, she decided to check something out first.

Lily raised her hand and targeted the chibi monster's head.

"Psychic binding!"

She carefully used the move which Fubuki had taught the entire Blizzard group. Everything that Fubuki had taught was precious for Lily. Although she didn't expect it to work since it only works on espers she was shocked to see it working on the chibi monster.

"Genos-san! Sonic-san! Be careful! It seems the chibi monster has psychic powers."

The monster was bound due to which both Genos and Sonic were able to get a hit, but thanks to their height they could only hit the monster's foot.

"How dare you attack my foot! This is a dancer's most prized possession! Horrible!"

Sonic felt something crack in his head.

"You can't dance, you moron! My piglet can dance better then you! You...you... BARBARIAN!"

...

...

..

.

Somewhere, little Ino sneezed.

* * *

Fubuki began screaming and screeching while Saitama tried to hide between his covers. Fubuki then used her psychic to pull Saitama's covers out.

"Saitama! They are gone!"Fubuki yelled.

"Who's gone?!"

"Genos, Sonic and Lily!"

Saitama jumped up and rapidly looked around his room then turned to Fubuki who was about to faint.

"Where's my suit?"

* * *

"Genos-san, are we going to die?" Lily repeated over and over again like a broken record and for the first time Genos' had nothing to say. Sonic and Genos just stared at the monster as it screamed loudly and slammed its fist everywhere. The monster turned to them and raised his large fists about to throw it down upon their heads.

Sonic snapped out of his trance as he saw the fist coming towards them at what seemed like light speed. The ninja grabbed the other two awestruck heroes and jumped to the side.

The monster kept going crazy, and Genos suddenly let out an exclamation.

"Look! There!" Genos pointed, and both Lily and Sonic saw what Genos was pointing towards.

"Is that the antidote?" Lily asked, and Sonic gave her the most disappointed look he could muster.

"It has 'antidote' written on it in big bold letters. What the hell do you think it is?!"He screamed. (Both Genos and Lily moved away from him assuming he was having a mental breakdown.)

Genos had to get his hands on that somehow, but with his current height it seemed almost impossible to reach it. He knew what he had to do. Even if he didn't want to do it.

"Sonic?"

"Yeah?"

"We will have to work together."

"ew."

* * *

"Fubuki, why did you switch on the gosh darn TV? Do we really have the time to be doing this?!"

"Where do you think we are going?! Just barge out and scrounge the entire continent?"

The news reporter came out and began reporting in her monotone voice.

"A monster who calls it himself as the chibi monster has been causing large damage near the outskirts of Y-city...

Fubuki and Saitama had heard enough. They both ran out the door and slammed it shut.

"Shit! I broke the handle!" Saitama grieved over the death of his door handle on the way to the monster.

* * *

Sonic stepped on Genos blasters, and he aimed at the monster. Sonic steadied himself and aimed his sword. Lily ran in front of the monster and waved.

"Hello, Mr. Chibi monster! I want to say that your ballet dancing was stunning. I believe you have the talent to become something great!"

"Little girl, it seems like you are the only one who can recognize my talents! Someday I will become like Anna Paloa. I will show everyone that even monsters can dance!"

"IT'S ANNA PAVLOVA, YOU IMBECILE." Genos screamed. Sonic started to think that maybe Genos has a secret desire to become a ballet dancer.

Genos shot the incineration canons at low power, and Sonic shot off into the sky. He came hurtling towards the ground, and he readied his sword which he aimed and the bag with the antidote was sliced. The antidote fell to the ground, and Sonic grabbed it. He rolled to the side, opened it, and took a sip. He threw it to Genos who did the same and it was passed to Lily next.

...

"Nothing's happening!" Sonic screamed. Lily ran back to them while the monster did some more of his ballet moves.

"Maybe it takes some time. Be patient." Genos told him, but he himself was quite lost.

"Where's my antidote?" The monster asked, and Lily knew it was time to run.

The monster began his rampage again and smashed everything that was in his line of sight. The trio ran in different directions to confuse the monster along with occasional attacks from both Genos and Sonic, but nothing seemed to affect the monster who seemed to have completely lost his mind.

Then the worst happened. Sonic tripped right in front of the monster. The monster grabbed Sonic while Genos and Lily stared, horrified. Sonic struggled and struggled with all his might, but the monster seemed to be in a sick mood. He held Sonic's little hand and began doing the worst thing imaginable.

He began ballroom dancing.

"Hey! Hey! Stop! I am going to throw up! Disgusting!"

"I want to show you my talent and skill! You told me I couldn't dance, but now I will show you my gorgeous dancing skills." He twirled Sonic around and held his hand tenderly as they spun around the road.

"This is a problem..." Genos mumbled.

"We have to do something!" Lily waved her staff to get some attacks in, and free Sonic, but she was too short to hit any vital points.

"Sonic, your posture is all wrong! Keep your back straight."

"Genos-San! This isn't the time to be learning ballroom dance." Lily waved her hands widely, although the message didn't seem to be going to Genos.

The monster suddenly grabbed the other two chibis as well. Genos, Lily and Sonic were all caught and it seemed that the monster was tired of dancing. He seemed to be in a killer mood.

"You three have no respect for art. Maybe in the afterlife you might learn to respect my dance."

Sonic accusingly pointed at Genos.

"In the afterlife you should open a dancing class, Genos. Even at the time of a battle all you care about is my damn posture." Sonic sneered.

"Your posture was preposterous. I couldn't help myself."

"I am so scared..." Lily whispered holding herself tightly.

"Listen here, brat. Remember that this is all Genos' fault. If we die here we haunt his precious sensei. Got it?"

"Don't you dare do anything to sensei!"

"Do you even have a brain, you dense motherfu-

A large truck flew from the sky and hit the monster at top speed. The monster's grip loosened and the trio jumped out, glad to be free once again. They turned to see their mysterious saviors even though they already knew who they were.

"You need to watch your language, Sonic. The kids are reading." Fubuki smiled as she threw more and more vehicles on the monster.

For the first time in their entire lives both Genos and Sonic were glad to see Fubuki. Lily jumped for joy seeing her precious Fubuki-sama at full power was always a sight to behold.

Then they felt something inside them. It was a strange feeling. It felt as if they were growing at a rapid speed. A shiny light surrounded the three and they evolved to their original forms.

"Evolved? What are we, Pokémon?"

"Who are you even talking to, Sonic?"

The monster seemed to be in a mixed state of happiness and frustration. He roared, and stomped his feet all around and then he grabbed his bag from the floor and gulped down one of the many potions from his bag. The potion seemed to work as he grew twice his original size.

"The potion worked! I am stronger than I ever was before. You three better pay up for the antidote or I will complain to the police." The monster stomped his feet all around and tried to catch them again, but this time he was too slow.

Sonic picked up his sword, Genos aimed his cannons, Lily picked up her staff and Fubuki was ready with her psychic to give the monster a good bashing.

"Let's do this!" Fubuki gave out the war cry. All five jumped to give the monster a beating that would send him to the after life. Wait, five?

Ah, wait.

Saitama reached the monster first, as expected, and gave the monster a light punch. The monster's entire being dissappeared, and all that remained was his bag. Saitama landed on the ground and turned to see three angry people glaring at him.

"What the hell, Saitama?! This was supposed to be the grand ending. You stole it from us!" Sonic yelled, waving his sword at the confused hero.

"What are you eve-

"How dare you take the Blizzard gang's prey?! Do you have no respect?"

"You disrespected Fubuki-sama! How could you?!" Lily imitated Fubuki.

"Sensei, that was amazing! As expected of you." Genos gushed, and began writing in his notebook.

"Shut the hell up, you tin-can! _Oh sensei! You're amazing!_ So annoying. That baldy just ruined our moment and you're praising him?!"

"How dare you question sensei's greatness?! You prickly porcupine, crawl back to your piglet!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT INO?!"

"I SAID NOTHING TO YOUR PIGLIT, YOU DEAF FOOL. IS THAT PIG'S PRIDE MORE IMPORTANT THAN YOUR OWN?!"

And so Genos used his already pumped up incinerators to blast Sonic, and the ninja used his exploding shurikens on the cyborg all the while Fubuki and Lily nagged Saitama to join the Blizzard group as compensation for ruining her moment. It seems like everything is back to normal.

* * *

When a story ends, life continues. The characters in the story never stop living. It's just that they go back to their mundane lives until the next adventure happens.

Genos picked up all the antidotes from the bag and gave them to the HA headquarters. Everyone at the headquarters were glad to get the antidote and most of the chibified heroes were brought back to normal.

Bang was finally exempted from taking care of the kids, and he was finally free. He called his brother Bomb and both of them decided to celebrate with some good food.

Fubuki continued with her Blizzard gang activities while Lily continued serving as Fubuki's assistant. The Blizzard gang was quite happy to see their leader back and they continued to do their job of rookie crushing, and catching monsters as a team.

Sonic went back to the forest to continue training. He acted like the whole incident never happened since he was ashamed to admit that he had become _slightly_ attached to Saitama and the Tin-can.

The first thing that Sonic did when he reached home was to start swearing. Now, that he wasn't under Fubuki's control he could curse and swear all that he wanted. ("Sonic is a terrible role model for kids," Fubuki told Lily one day while walking home, and Lily nodded vigorously.)

Saitama continued beating up monsters, and playing video games with King whenever he was free. He also ate baby food for three continues day since Bang had given him a truckload of baby food, and he didn't want to waste it. Sometimes, King would eat baby food along with Saitama. (Both were ashamed to admit that they liked the taste. When King went home he ordered another box of baby food.)

At the end of the day everything was back to normal.

* * *

There was a large deafening noise, and the monster screamed out loudly. He stared at the civilians around him and smiled in the most twisted way possible. All the people ran helter skelter, fearful for their lives.

"I am Chibi monster three and I am here to make money for my literature club where we will write the DEADLIEST poems. Of course, anyone is welcome to joi-

"Shut the hell up." A single punch obliterated the monster while the disciple watched him with respect.

"Let's go, Genos. I think there's a sale at the supermarket today."

"Yes, sensei!"

Genos and Saitama slowly jogged to the supermarket while Genos wondered what he should cook for dinner.

* * *

 **I am so glad to have finally come to the end of this journey. This isn't my first fanfic. I have written like three of them, but none of them come close to the enjoyment that I had while writing this fanfic. This is the only one that I have completed and I am really happy with it.**

 **Thank you for all the great comments and all the kindness. I am grateful that I have all of you. I am thinking of writing another OPM fanfic and would love to know what you guys think.**

 **I will miss Chibi Genos, Sonic and Lily.**

 **We will meet again, but it will be some other time, and in some other fan fiction. Until then, good bye!**


End file.
